


Bart the Cockblocking Speedster

by SotheBalanceShifts



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Cockblocking!Bart, Embarrassed Dick, M/M, Pissed off Wally, Troll!Bart, mentioned Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SotheBalanceShifts/pseuds/SotheBalanceShifts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally loved Bart, really. It's just that every single time he wanted to do something with his boyfriend, Bart was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bart the Cockblocking Speedster

**Author's Note:**

> Quick little one-shot I wrote after I thought about how funny it would be if Dick and Wally were dating but Bart always kept interrupting. :P 
> 
> Suggestive stuff towards the end. 
> 
> Enjoy! :3

Dick- 18  
Wally- 20

Wally loved Bart, really. It's just that every single time he wanted to do something with his boyfriend, Bart was there.

\---

Wally closed the door silently behind him so he wouldn't alert his boyfriend that he was home. He took off his brown leather jacket that he had for two years and hung it up in the closet by the door, knowing that if he didn't, he'd get a lengthy lecture from his boyfriend- which would end in a huge make out session. Never mind, forget the last part. The speedster slipped his shoes off and tip toed to the bathroom where he heard the sink running. He smirked, getting ready to push the door open.   
  
His unsuspecting boyfriend had taken a shower a few minutes before, leaving his jet black hair wet. Nightwing had just pulled on a pair of navy sweatpants and one of Wally's shirts- which hung from his frame since Wally was taller and bigger than him.

Dick looked at the clock on his phone. Wasn't Wally supposed to be home from his internship by now? The bat shrugged to himself and was just about to get his tooth brush out when the bathroom door flew open and Wally grabbed Dick's waist. Dick yelped and turned around to glare at Wally, only for the speedster to capture his lips in a bruising kiss.

"Hi," Dick whispered, setting his hands on Wally's clothed chest, wincing a bit inwardly when he saw how messy it was. Ever since Wally had take up that intership with that scientist, his shirts were getting messier and messier- which meant Dick had to wash them more than once to make sure there were no stains.

Wally looked down at his black haired boyfriend. He leaned down to kiss him again, his hands tightening around Dick's waist. Nightwing slid his hands up Wally's chest and around Wally's neck. When the first Kid Flash pulled away, he rested his forehead onto Dick's.

"Sorry for scaring you," Wally breathed in a whisper. He pecked his lips to Dick's again. Dick lowered his hands to place both palms back onto Wally's chest. "It's okay," He whispered back, his eyes closed.

"It's just that we have been alone in weeks in weeks and you haven't slept in  _days."_ Wally said, closing his eyes also. Dick placed one hand on Wally's cheek, the other remaining on his chest.

"Sorry," Dick replied, rubbing Wally's chest gently with the hand that remained on his there. "Managing the team is nearly a full time gig."

"Is it, now?" Wally teased, kissing Dick's neck. Dick huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, it is. Why don't you try it?" Dick asked before kissing Wally. Wally smiled into the kiss and was about to pick Dick up and carry him to their room when they were ever so rudely interrupted.   
  
"Hey guys!" Bart said, standing near the door of the bathroom with a smile on his face. Nightwing glared at him. Wally groaned and turned to face Bart.   
  
"Do you mind? We were sorta in the middle of something!" Wally said, glaring at the young superhero. "I'm sorry, I thought you guys would like some company! And besides, don't you guys do enough of that in the bedroom? I mean how knows what you guys do when I'm not here? Does Wingy over there have some weird kinks that now one knows but you?" Bart asked jokingly, making Dick's face turn as red as a tomato.

Wally watched as Dick picked up his dirty clothes and towels and hurried to the Laundry room, avoiding eye contact with Bart. Wally continued to glare at Bart. He tugged the kid's arm and pulled Bart into his living room.

"Look, you can't just burst in here- which is basically saying you don't respect boundaries- and embarrass my boyfriend like that," Wally told Bart in a whisper. Bart rolled his eyes and when Wally was just about to slap the teen, Dick walked in and gave Wally a pointed look.

"So, who wants dinner?" Dick asked in a peppy tone, smiling as he walked over to the kitchen and turned on the light. "Maybe some eggs?" Dick asked, opening the fridge. Wally nodded in agreement before realizing that Dick couldn't hear him. "Yeah babe. You want anything, ya little brat?" Wally asked Bart, who glared at him.

"Wally, you're going to get wrinkles if you keep glaring like that," Dick teased, pouring some olive oil on the frypan he got out of one of the large cabinets. "Says the bat!" Wally shouted as he disappeared into their bedroom to change. Dick snorted. "I didn't say stop glaring! I said: stop glaring like that. You're not doing it right!" Nightwing replied, cracking two eggs and throwing their shells into the empty egg carton.

Wally emerged from his and Dick's bedroom and snorted, walking towards the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Dick's waist and rested his chin on Dick's shoulder. "Make sure to make a lot for Bart. That kid eats more than me," Wally said, kissing the side of Dick's neck. Dick laughed and set his hands on top of Wally's.

Nightwing turned around and placed his hands on Wally's chest, leaning up to kiss the speedster. One kiss turned into two and two turned into three and so on until the two heroes were full on making out in their kitchen.

"So how's it coming with those eggs?" Bart asked, making Dick pull away from Wally and rest his head on the ex heroes chest's. "I swear to god, if this happens one more time..." Dick mumbled under his breath. Bart just gave them a smile.

\---

Sure Bart was an amazing hero, but did he have to interrupt him and Dick when he were going to do something R rated?

Wally yawned as he looked at the time. He then spared a glance at his boyfriend- who was watching the screen with a blank look. They were watching Ghost Rider. Wally had his hand around Dick's waist and the other thrown over the couch. The first Robin had his head resting on Wally's shoulder and both hands on the left side of Wally's chest. He had his legs curled into him and off the ground.

"So, do you like the movie?" Wally asked, getting tired of the movie. All they had seen so far was a teen- Johnny Blaze- find out that his dad had terminal cancer, made a deal with the demon thingy and watch his dad die.

"Sure it was a good idea, but I don't like how the actors portrayed the legendary Marvel hero. He was supposed to be a feared person! And why add in that part?" Dick ranted, taking one of his hand off Wally's chest and pointing at the screen where Johnny and his team were sitting on a truck watching t.v.

Wally laughed. "So how many times have you seen this movie?" He asked, bringing his other hand to rub up and down Dick's thigh slowly.

Dick smirked up at him. "Too many times," he replied, straddling Wally. Wally smirked back at him, setting his hands on Dick's waist. However, their date night was cut short by a small speedster.

"WAZZUP?!?!" Bart hollered as he opened the door, making Dick yelp as he jumped out of Wally's lap. Wally groaned, grabbing a pillow and hitting it against his head.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt a date night on accident again?" Bart asked once he was that the t.v. was on. Wally glared daggers at the kid as Dick's face turned red. "Yeah, sort of," He mumbled and then sighed. Bart shrugged then looked at the TV. "Hey, you're watching Ghost Rider! Sweet!" 

Wally decided that enough was enough. He got up, grabbed Bart's arm and dragged him into his and Dick's bedroom. 

"Look, Bart, if you don't stop interrupting me and Dick during our moments, I swear to god I will do the same damn thing to you and Jamie, but I will make sure your face turns bright red every single time," Wally hissed at Bart. Bart put his hands up and backed away slowly. "And if that doesn't sway you, I'm sure I could put in a nice little word with Batman or Batgirl and then you will never be seen from again. So stop with the cockblocking,  _okay?"_ Wally added. Bart nodded quickly and zoomed out of the apartment. 

Wally walked back into the living room, getting a look from Dick as he sat back down on the couch. "What did you tell him that made him leave so fast?" Dick asked as he joined Wally on the couch, leaning his head back in the ginger speedster's shoulder, placing his hands back on Wally's chest, and pulling his leg back up. Wally smirked at the bat and slithered his arm back around Nightwing's waist. 

"Doesn't matter, We're alone now aren't we?" He asked, pulling on his signature smile. Nightwing laughed and turned his attention back onto the TV. "Wanna watch The Amazing Spider-Man instead?" Wally asked. Dick shook his head no. "Put Doctor Who on instead, I wanna see Matt Smith," Dick said. "Babe, no. That's basically saying to me you're not getting any," Wally replied, pouting. Dick laughed and pecked Wally's lips. "Then I guess you have to compete with Matt Smith."  

Wally gave Dick a deadpan expression. "I can't with The Doctor," Wally argued, grabbing the remote that was on the side table. "Then Spider-Man it is," Dick said, settling back down. Wally smiled and opened Netflix, putting it on the Marvel Movie. 

After that day, Bart was too scared to set foot in Wally and Dick's apartment and the couple had more alone time which they spent "responsibly."  

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was fun to edit... Fell free to send me requests! :) 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Dani


End file.
